The Royals and The Rebels
by blackandviolet141312
Summary: This city is divided into two nation: The Royals and The Rebels. The Royals is the the most beloved of the people. They are polite and loved by everyone around them.But the Rebels are now a different story. They are the most beastly and arrogant, and certainly the most feared people in this world at all. Couples the Reds, Greens, Blues mostly Greens.
1. Chapter 1

me: hi this is my 3 story!

Kaoru: Yaay...

Me: oh quiet you... anyway hope you like it! you may start reading now!

XoXoXoX

This city is divided into two nation: The Royals and The Rebels.

The Royals is the the most beloved of the people. They are polite and loved by everyone around them. to the most treasured is the boys in The Rowdyruff household. Their names are Brick, Boomer and Butch.

Brick is the the oldest of the three brothers. He is the the smartest guy whom you've come across. He is the school's student council president. He is the a very cold to the girls but thats the reason the girls are crazy about him. He is a good athlete but not as good as his brother Butch who's the best athlete in town.

Butch is the middle child. He is very naughty and strong. He loves women and '' play '' with them ... if you know what I mean. He is the the sportiest guy who you have never seen before. He is also a super good cook, he prepares the family meals if their parents are away, and he is very protective over his family even though he does not show respect to his own ego. He is the captain of every sports club in their school and the best singer too.

Boomer is the the youngest of the three is the cutest boy who you could ever meet. He is a very artistic person, he has his own art exhibition in one of the most famous museums in the city. He loves animals and he loves to design his own clothes. All the girls adore him because he is just so cute like an angel. He is the your school best drawer and design.

But the Rebels are now a different story. They are the most beastly and arrogant, and certainly the most feared people in this world at all. They are completely different from The Royals. Feared the most are the Powerpuff Girls. And their names are Momoko, Miyakoand Kaoru. Though they are not blood-related, they are as close as if they were real sisters. They are adopted.

Momoko is the smartest of the three. She is also a very hot girl who is chased by, almost all the boys. She has the evilest heart a person can have immediately after hates Brick. Because they are so similar, they can not get along at all. Momoko loves sweet things and she is as smart as a Brick but did not show it.

Kaoru is very similar to Butch. But she does not '' play '' with the opposite sex or the same sex. She has the heart and spirit of the devil. He is very athletic and strong. She is very wicked towards boys. That's why she is liked by both boys and girls. And she does not care about it at all. She loves sports and fighting.

Miyako is exactly the same as Boomer. She is not as sinister as her step sisters. She absolutely loves animals and art. And she designs and sews her clothes, as well as Boomer. Although dislikes Boomershe is is still worried about him when he is injured. The same goes for the story of Momoko and Kaoru. Kaoru does not show it.

Since they are not honest about their feelings, they are absolutely convinced that they hate each other. And that's why their story is so complex and interesting that it just needs to talk. This story has it these six teens. How they met, started to hate each other, crushes starting to bloom and fell in love whit out even knowing it.

XoXoXoXo

me: sooo what ya think?

Kaoru: huh it actually seems interesting ...

me:really?

Kaoru: no...

Me: Kaoru don't play games whit me!

Kaoru: hai hai sorry...

Me: well i hope you liked it pleas tell me what you thought and have a good day! R&R! Byebye!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: okey i'm just going to say this: am i strange ?... Wait don't answer that!

Kaoru: can we just start this thing? ( crosses her arms )

Me: yea yea i don't own anything but the story and some characters! Pleas start reading!

author's note: i made this chapter all in Kaoru's pov!

XoXoXoX

_'WH-WHAT JUST HAPPEND?!' _

Pause!

Okey hi i'm Kaoru and you guys might be wondering what's going on right well it's all that stupid Butches fault-! You know what why don't we start from the beginning...i happened about 45 minutes ago...

45 minutes earlier...

_'Man...can history be any more boring than it already is?' _i thought to my self board out of my mind i mean i already know all of this.

''hihihihi oh Butch~~'' i hear some girls giggling next to me who are all surrounding the on and only douchebag Butch... and man are thous girls annoying but not as annoying as that asshole.

''Hey bitches shut your yap or i'll do it for ya!'' i hiss at them and giving them my best deathglare that make the tremble out of fear. Man thous Royals are some real pussies. i can feel myself smirking, but soon disappears from my face cause i heard something i hate more than Butch himself.

''Hey looks like little Buttercup over here is jealous of you girls!'' Butch said with a big smirk on his face and it just made me more furious than i already am. And that stupid nickname that douchebag gave me when we were 5 is more than enough to make me want to wack that stupid smirk off of his ugly face.

''one i am **not jealous** ,'' i said with a lot of venom on the last two words '' and second do not and i mean **DO NOT **call me **_Buttercup _****!** '' i yelled as i heard a braking sound from my pencil in my hand.

''Okey kids class is over pleas read pages 14-20! Now get out of my sight !'' yelled our teacher Mr. Ravenwing. I hate that teacher...I quickly put my things in to my bag and went out of the class i just can't stand that guy! His the worst in the throughout the universe!

''Hey!'' i heard Butch calling me and i just ignored it like all my fanboys and fangirls.

''Hey! i said 'Hey!'! Hey Butterbutt stop ignoring me will ya!?''

_'What did he just call me!? Butterbutt?! __**BUTTERBUTT?! **__Oh that is it!'_

''Who do ya think your calling Butterbutt you jackass!?'' i yelled really mad this time.

''Finaly you react! I whan't to ask you some thing!'' he said with a big grin on his stupid face.

''Huh? What?'' i asked and i immediately regretted it because he asked me..

'' Are you free tomorrow?'' he asked me with a grin.

''W-what?!'' i asked out of anger and embarrassment but mostly anger ( author: yea right...)

''Huh? N-not like that! I just need some help okey!'' he yelled out of embarrassment.

''With what exactly?'' i asked raising a eyebrow.

''You'll see tomorrow now see ya tomorrow after school Rebel!'' he yelled and speed away.

_'W-WHAT JUST HAPPEND?!'' _I yelled in my head . Man my head is spinning i need to lie down...But...Why would a Royal want a help from a Rebel anyway i mean we **HATE EACH OTHER **right? you know what not my problem right now i just need to lie down...i'll worry about this tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 The Shopping and the Rumor

''okey so why are we here again? And what do i have to do with this anyway huh?!'' yelled a very upset raven hair girl.

''i told you! i need your help to choose a gift for someone!'' yelled a jetblack haired boy who was getting annoyed by the girl asking the same questions over and over again. Kaoru was furious because the boy didn't tell her why she had to come and help him pick a gift for some spoiled _Royal _bitch. And she made it crystal clear that she **_was not jealous at the least._** Yea like we will belive that...

''And why does it have to be me?'' she asked and clearly annoyed at Butch.

''Because you two are so similar and who better to choose a gift for a tomboy than a nother tomboy!''

''Why can't you just pick the gift! I mean us tomboys like the same things as boys do ya know and did i mention that i **hate **you!?''

''Please Buttercup ! Please i beg you!'' now that he heard what he had just said made him totally regret it because _he_ was begging a **_Rebel _**to help **him **a **Royal.** A Royal was **begging **help from a **Rebel **the devil itself and to top it off he was begging Kaoru Matsubara a powerpuff a Rebel among Rebels. **The alfa Rebel. **_'' Oh_shit!''

'' Ohhhh~~ you beg me do ya?~~'' i wicked smile crossed her face that made it so scary yet attractive to everyone around them, some boys were watching with jealous stares at the two and some were glaring at Butch and thinking that these two were an item and wishing it was him instead of Butch. And don't get me started on the girls who were glaring at Kaoru for having such a hot guy of a boyfriend ( witch he is not!)

Butch gulped and nodded nervously. And Kaorus wicked smile became even more wicked if it was possible.''What do i get in return? And who's the lucky girl huh?'' and that's when Butch turned red as a tomato and was at a dead end and there was no way out. Kaoru couldn't help but feel a sting in her chest and a little jealous of the girl who could make the boy blush like she shook it off quickly enough to keep a straight face and see Butches nervous face as he tried to answer.

''umm ugh h-her name is um Sonia...'' he said with a red face and eyes on the ground.

''hm? A MPGZ huh? A Royal figures... '' Kaoru said with a little bit of sadness in her voice but to her relief Butch didn't hear her.

''Huh? What you say?'' He asked confused by Kaoru's expression. But Kaorus wicked smirk was across her face once more and asked one again what would she get in return for helping the Royal bad boy. And Butch was at a lose of words, because he knew that it was really hard to pleas a Rebel, especially Kaoru. So he said something you should never say to a Rebel :

''I-i'll do what ever you want...''

And now was Butch afraid of his life. If a Royal says that to a Rebel it means that he is his/her servent for as long as the Rebel wants and it also means that the servent has to to everything and i mean **EVERYTHING. **Oh the poor boy is so doomed.

* * *

><p>Two girls were shopping in a clothes store and when they exited they saw what no Royal girl would want to see a Royal on a date with a Rebel! And to top it off Kaoru and Butch on a date!( no they are not on a date!) And like all the Royal shopping girls do they just had to gossip about this.<p>

* * *

><p>''What ever i want? hmm okey ! Deal! But first i want something to eat ! Oh i'm hungry for some burgers! Come servent!'' Yelled Kaoru and started to drag the poor boy to the burger place. And Butch was really regretting this but at least he get's to by his crush a gift that is to her liking but now he has to think of how to give it to her the girl doesn't even notice him and he is not going to start talking to her. Maybe if he sang her a song? Naah it wont work on her because it doesn't work on Kaoru nor does it impress her. Wait why was he bringing Kaoru in to this it has nothing to do with her exept that Sonia and Kaoru are really similar...oh you know what fuck it all !<p>

* * *

><p>XoXo The next day<p>

'' Are you sure about this?'' he asked once more holding a box in his hand.

''For the 1 millioned time yes now let's go ya pussy!'' yelled the girl while she draged the poor boy to the class room. Kaoru and Butch were in the mall for 5 hours finding a gift for the Royal Sonia. And they finaly found something but Butch was becoming a chicken and starts to panic if the girl will reject the gift and Kaoru was beginning to get annoyed. But that wasn't the only thing that started to annoy her it was the glances she and Butch were getting from the others and hearing whispers around her and finaly she snaped.

''What are ya looking at huh?! Never seen a Rebel dragging a Royal around before ?!'' yelled a furious green eyed lad.

And at that moment everyone didn't whisper nor stare at the two. And Kaoru was starting to wounder what it was that made all that commotion. She had to figure it all out. She was going to ask her step sister Momoko later, but now was not the time she had to make the idiot man up and give the stupid present away. When they finaly reached the class room Kaoru shoved the poor stiff boy to the class room and said she wont let him leav until he gave that stupid present to Sonia. As Kaoru watched Butch nervously give the gift away and talk to her. She couldn't help but feel like crying, she just wanted to run away and never come back. But the weird thing is she didn't know why she felt like that. She only knew that she didn't like the fact that boy liked someone that isn't her. She was snaped out of her daze when Butch approached her with a happy smile and a tint of pink on his cheeks. And again a hint of jealousy hit Kaoru, but she couldn't help but feel a little happy for him even tho it hurt her to see him so happy.

''Let's go Romio..'' she said and they went to they'r next class.

* * *

><p>Hi it's me Kai-chan and i'm soo sorry for the late update i had some writers block! and i'd like to thank IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 for letting me use his oc teams the MPGZ and the MRBZ but i will try to make them appear more in the future chapters so i hope you liked it and pleas tell me what you think and if you want you can give me some ideas on how to make the next chapter and i will pick the best idea and i will give you a shout out! thank you for reading and have a nice day byebye! R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"Kaoru was not happy, oh she was definitely not happy she was furious. She asked her step sisters what was all the comotion about and she was not happy about her reply. There was a rumor about her and HIM, Butch, that they were a couple cause some royal girls saw her and Butch together in the mall when they were buying a present for that Sonia whatever... Oh she was not amused./p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""Come on Kaoru-neechan it ain't so bad right i mean you two would look so cute together!~" said Miyako, Kaoru's little sister.p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""Gah gag me...We are enemies remember?! Rebels and Royals don't go together!" Yelled a very angry green eyed Rebel. But she couln't help but feel a little tingle of hope for the future that it might happen. Wait what?! What is wrong with her first she is jealous, then she is feeling uneasy and now she hopes that she and Butch would end up together?! Just the thought of it made Kaoru's face heat up. And her sisters knew that Kaoru was slowly starting to like the Royal playboy. 'Man is she tense...' thought Momoko and Miyako with a evil smirk on their faces as an plan formed in their evil little minds.p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"With the MPGZ in the Royal garden:p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""So Sonia-chan what did Butchi give ya for your b-day?" asked Iris with a small smile on her beautiful face. Sonia just looked at her and said:" Hm he got me a new pair of sneakers that i have wanted for a long time but didn't have the right time so i was really happy when i got it from him!" said Sonia with sparkling eyes but then they went sad."I just wish Geo gave them to me instead of Butch. Butch is a really great guy but i just...i just wish Geo could have remembered my 15 birthday at least... and it would have bin enough for him to just said ' Happy birthday!' or something. But no he does nothing..." after Sonia had said that she felt like crying her eyes out. The others looked at her with worry in their eyes. That's when Iris and Maylu decided to make it so Sonia and Geo became closer and closer. Even tho they knew it may take some time 'cause the Rebel Geo and his brothers Chaud and Lan were not that found of the Royals and to make it worse they were close friends with the PPGZ the alpha Rebels.p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""Don't worry Sonia as your sisters we are going to so whatever we can to get you and Geo together!" said Maylu with a confident smile and eyes filled with fire of determanation.p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""Thats right Sonia-chan we will do what ever we can so that you can be happy!" said Iris with a gentel smile. At that Sonia smiled a big bright smile and said" Hey don't forget about yourselfes you two like Geo's brothers to right so let's do our best to win the hearts of our dream guys!" yelled Sonia with a lot of determination and they all shouted ' Yoush! Let's do this!' and they started to giggle and went to their next lesson: Artp  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"In the art classroom:p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"The lesson had started and the teacher had not come yet again and what can you expect from the laziest teacher on the planet Ms. Swandella Swan. A sad and lazyass teacher that is supposed to teach art but yet again she is late. So everyone was talking among them self except for Miyako. Who was the only Rebel who had 4 period as art so she had no one to talk to so instead she was drawing.p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"" Hey! That's really good! " said a voice that startled Miyako and made her scream a little tiny squeak and jump a little. As she turned to around she came face to face with the blond Royal RRB Boomer.p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""Sorry i didn't mean to scare you Bubbles, but it really is a good drawing!" Said the named boy. After hearing her old nickname Boomer had given her when she was 4 she became a little bit upset and saidp  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"" Don't call me that Boomer-kun we are not little kids anymore." Miyako said with a little bit of annoyance in her sweet bubbly voice.p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""Oh come now Miya-chan it ain't that bad after all we used to play a lot together didn't we?" said Boomer.p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"And that's when Miyako shot a death glare to the blond and said" If you ever bring up that again i will personally rip out you eyes, shove them down your throt and make you watch as i rip out you guts and tear open your ****! Do ya understand me Jojo!?" yelled a very angry and scary blond. Wasn't she supposed to be the nice one? Boomer flinched at that and muttered a ' sorry ' and went back to his seat and began drawing his painting the others looked at the blond Rebel girl and were really surprised that she got mad and shouted at the nicest boy in the throughout town. Oh how proud would Kaoru be if she found out about this! But sadly she was not here to see this...p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"" sigh...this is the longest art lesson ever i just wish it would end already..." whispered Miyako to no one. But Miyako didn't notice Boomer looking her way and that he had a sad expression.p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"Time skip after school in the library:p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"Brick was reading his favorite book at the library committee table. When he heard the door open he looked up and saw Momoko walk in with a lot of books. Brick was not surprised at all he was more like expecting it sends she always came in with a hill of her favorite books that she has borrowed from the library. It is a routine she has every week she borrows 10-15 books and reads them, brings back and barrows more. It is quit predictable but at the same time not. But this time she only gave them back and went back to do what ever it is that smart Rebel bad girls do. And now was Brick surprised but didn't pay much to it. Soon after came Iris in and asked for his help on something and the question got him of guardp  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"" Nee what do boys like in girls?"p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"And suddenly Brick didn't feel to good. And said...p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"" Like i'd care every guy has his own taste in girls..."p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;""Yea that makes sents...well thanks for the help bye." Said Iris and then left. Brick was really confused ' What the heck? I will never understand girls'.p  
>p style="font-size: 12.222222328186px;"Me: i am sooo sorry for the late update and i just learned how to upload chapters from my phone so don't be mad when there are some miss spellings well bye bye!p 


	5. Chapter 5

'' Geo! I need your help !'' yelled a voice that did not have any trace of worry or need more like annoyance and blaseing fury. To people that don't do not interact with Kaoru would be intimidated of her mood, but not Geo. Geo is one of Kaoru's male best friends. They have know one another for 9 years so Geo has grow used to her temper swings on daily basis.

''Hm what?'' asked the named boy.

'' You knew about the rumors about me and that Royal asshole right ! How do i stop it! I mean who was the one that spread the rumors so i can tear them apart!'' yelled again a very upset green eyed girl. Geo sight at this and gave a little annoyed look to his best female friend and said with a board voice:

'' Like i'd care... i think that one of them was Himeko...''

''WHAT!? Oh she is going down...'' growled Kaoru as she clenched her tiny fists and hit the wall that was to her left. It cracked...hard... There's like a hole in it and that scared the s*** out of everyone except Geo, his brothers who were near the window and Kaoru's sisters who were behind her and watching as she has her temper fit. I feel sorry for whoever is going to marry that girl...but that is what makes her kinda 'hot', as the guys say. What do they see in a girl like that? Well that's what the Royals ( except the MPGZ) think or say.

'' Whatever... just don't try to kill her...again...remember the last time you and Himeko got into a fight?'' said Geo slowly and calmly with his usual poker face on.

''...''

This was a rear sight to see among some people but to these 6 Rebels it happens quite often that Kaoru is speechless at the fact that Geo got the best of her. But then again it didn't last very long 'cause Kaoru always got herself back together and continue were she left off. But it was Butch that got Kaoru out of her daze when they all were still friends or at least hang out. That was 8 years ago when they were 7 they all got along in some ways, but why they don't get along...that is a forbidden story of time among these 12 kids ( MPGZ, MRBZ, PPGZ and RRBZ). Because no one wants to remember that horrible day...especially Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako. That was the most horrible day in their young lives.

''...fine...Hey when are the try outs for the Christmas concert? I really want to join it!'' said Kaoru with a lot of energy as always.

''Hmm aren't you in every sports club, plus music club, plus cooking club? Don't you have enough as it is? And today after school.'' said Geo with not much care in it what so ever.

''Thanks Geo! And no, no i don't have enough.. Bye!'' said Kaoru as she and her sisters ran to their next class: PE. As Geo, Lan and Chaud watched them leave thay didn't notice 3 girls staring at them with looks of longing for their attention.

* * *

><p>Butch was leaning against the wall and he had on a big,big, <strong>BIG <strong> was obvious to everyone around him that he was annoyed but not to a spoiled rich Royal. Himeko Shirogane also know as ''Princess''. She was going on about some shit as Butch would but it and man was he annoyed by the girl. Actually who wouldn't be? I mean seriously i'm still wondering why Butch hasn't left yet? Oh yea i forgot he is supposed to marry the girl...'I hate you dad! i swear when you come back from your trip you are dead!'_  
><em>

''Butchy are you listening as your to be wife you have to listen to me!'' yelled Himeko.

'' I don't give a rats ass about the fact that your my fiance or the shit your talking about 'cause soon ya won't be my fiance anymore so fuck off and leave me alone!'' yelled Butch and walked away from a frozen Himeko who was about to cry. Butch was so pissed off he didn't notice that he was about to run in to Geo. ' Well this day just get's better and better by the minute...' thought Butch bitterly to himself and was about to go past Geo before he got in his way.

''Hey...You better stay away from Kaoru or your going to have to talk to me.'' said Geo with venom in every word. And this didn't surprise Butch the least. This was the way they have always bin these two have hated each other ever since they lade eyes on one another.

''Hee since when have you bin her bodyguard Geo? And for the record if she doesn't like to talk to me she can just walk away and ignore me but that doesn't mean i will give up on talking to an old friend.'' said Butch with just as much of venom in his words. Oh boy...this was getting dangerous and everyone around them got that and they fled the plaice as fast as they could. The two were glaring daggers at each other and the last people could swear they saw sparks of fury between them. There was about to be an all bloody war between Butch and Geo but thank god Ms. Keane got between the two. Ms. Keane is the greatest teacher in the school even tho she is a Revel she is liked by both Royals and Rebels. She can be ruff and tough and at the same time she can be sweet and innocent. She has a tattoo on her left shoulder of and wield rose.

''Okey that's enough you two! For now i'll let you off with a warning if i see this kind of behavior again...oh who am i kidding this happens every day just don't scare the others till they shit their pants 'kay?''

''Yes ...'' said Geo and Butch at the same time before glaring at one another foast time.


	6. Chapter 6

**_''...Kaoru...Kaaaooru~~ were are you Kaoru! Kaoru...come here you little brat!''_**_ yelled a blood thirsty male voice. A girl in a dark corner of the room under the table was frighten and shacking with fright and crying silently in hopes of the man not finding her. The girl's name was Kaoru Matsubara and she was covered with her families blood from head to toe. The man that is looking for her had just murdered her whole family but she was the only one that had escaped the blood thirsty's hands and is looking for her. **'Mommy *hic* daddy...Dai-niisan...Shou*hic**hic*' **thought the girl before screaming in terror..._

''KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' yelled Kaoru as she woke up all sweaty and eyes willed with tears and eyes full of terror. In a few minutes her step sisters burst through the door with worried looks.

''Kaoru! Are you ok ?!'' asked a very worried Momoko who was in a split second next to a scared Kaoru, who broke down in to tears and hugged her sister and cried in to her chest. In that moment both Miyako and Momoko knew she had 'THAT' again. The three girls have had the nightmare that was real ever since it happened. It was like a replay of the day they wish never happened. Every now and then the memory will come and hunt them for a few days and the girls will become a mess. They would cry,scream every time they wake up, they won't eat but just lay in their bed and cry, they won't even go to school. They would become something similar to a zombie.

''Kaoru-neechan...we are here for you, don't worry we will protect you like you protect us. We promise we will always be by your side...''Miyako said as she hugged Kaoru close to her and shed a few tears herself. The three stayed like that for a few minutes when professor Utonium came in and looked at the girls in front of him and tried not to start crying himself because he was the one that saved the girls from death and took them under his care. It was just to much for him to bare, to see the girls he loved so much in so much pain even after 8 years.

''Girls...i'll call the school and tell them you aren't going to school for a few days okay?'' said the professor with a small and a hushed voice. But the girls heard him and Momoko looked at him with the look of gratitude and let go of her sisters and told them she will go and make them breakfast even tho she knew Kaoru won't eat while she is in this state she had to try. Miyako stayed with Kaoru for a few more minutes before she had to leave to get dressed and such. Kaoru just sat on her bed and hugged her body and bit her lip to not cry again. She had to be strong, _**she has** _to be strong.

* * *

><p>As Butch walked to school his phone ringed and as he looked what it was he saw he got a text from Kaoru. And the text that he got was not something he liked. Butch ran as fast as he could to Kaoru's home and went to a tree that was right next to the girls window and he climbed the tree. He knocked on her window and waited for a few minutes before the window opened and he saw Kaoru with red puffy eyes and eyes that were like she was dead and the same time alive. This got Butch worried and climbed in to her room. He went to sit near her and there was a comfortable silence before Butch started to talk.<p>

''Are you okay?''

''...yea..'' said Kaoru very quietly it almost sounded like a whisper, but he heard it.

''Hey...wanna go have some fun?'' asked Butch. Kaoru thought for a few minutes and finally nodded in agreement. Kaoru and Butch went down stairs and out the door and headed to the amusement park.

* * *

><p>Momoko saw as Butch and Kaoru left the house and she new this was a good thing for her little sister to have some fun with the guy she likes. She thought of going to the super market to get something good, like sweets! Momoko loves sweets almost as much as her family. Momoko took her bag and headed to the super market. As Momoko was looking at the sweets she didn't notice Brick spot her and was right next to her.<p>

''Hey strawberry aren't you supposed to be at school?'' asked the Royal.

''Kya! Brick don't scare me like that! And that is supposed to be my line aren't you the goody-goody of the school remember i'm a **Rebel **and you are a **Royal ! **'' yelled Momoko at the boy. But soon her eyes turned from angry to worry once more and Brick saw that and he knew what was going on at that moment. One of her sisters had 'THAT' dream again.

* * *

><p>Me:Okay i know this is a short chapter but i have a reason for that! My school gives so much homework and i'm still in the 8 grade! UGH! Well anyway i hope you liked it! please R&amp;R! BYE!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

It was a week before the Christmas show and everyone was in a rush, specialy Kaoru and her two step sisters Momoko and Miyako. Kaoru was busy with her performances. She was doing many things in the show. She was in the plays, she was singing, dancing, talking and all thous things her sisters were doing the same things plus decorating the halls and such. For Rebels they did not act like ones at some times and same goes for the Royals...Well anyway even tho Kaoru wasa _iFn_ a rush she couldn't focus on anything, because of the embarrassing event that happened a few days ago with Butch at the amusement park.

_Flashback:_

_At the amusement park:_

_''So which ride should we ride first? Your pick!'' said Butch trying to cheer up the gloomy teen next to him. But to his dismay it did not work...not at the least. The girl opened her mouth to say something but closed it as soon as she opened it. This got Butch curious, what was she going to say? Butch noticed that Kaoru was looking at something and he heard a faint sound of music. He finally got what she wanted, she wanted to go to the music. Butch draged her to the music and let her get into it and go with the flow of it. As soon as Kaoru got there she closed her eyes and let her body absorb the music fully and started to hum to the melody. Butch looked at her with soft eyes and a small tint of pink in his very fair skin and a small smile that would make you faint in a blink of an eye, that is meant for both genders. When the song ended Kaoru approached the band and asked if she could sing as well. And the band said 'Yes of course!' and of course Butch didn't hear a thing as he watched Kaoru._

_As the music started Kaoru's hips started to sway her hips to the beat in a sort of seductive kind of way and started to sing._

**_If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving_**  
><strong><em>If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby<em>**  
><strong><em>If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving<em>**  
><strong><em>If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby<em>**

_She started to kinda gently clap( i don't know if it's hit, clap or slap) her left hand on her hip as she swayed her hips with more confidence._

**_Boy, look at me in my face_**  
><strong><em>Tell me that you're not just about this Bass<em>**  
><strong><em>You really think I could be replaced<em>**  
><strong><em>Nah, I come from outer space<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm a classy girl, I'mma hold it up<em>**  
><strong><em>You're full of something but it ain't love<em>**  
><strong><em>And what we got, straight overdue<em>**  
><strong><em>Go find somebody new<em>**

**_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny_**  
><strong><em>But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye<em>**

_She waved her hands in a mocking kind of way. _

**_I know you lie_**  
><strong><em>Cause your lips are moving<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell me do you think I'm dumb?<em>**  
><strong><em>I might be young, but I ain't stupid<em>**  
><strong><em>Talking around in circles with your tongue<em>**  
><strong><em>I gave you bass, You gave me sweet talk<em>**  
><strong><em>Saying how I'm your number one<em>**  
><strong><em>But I know you lie<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause your lips are moving<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby don't you know I'm done<em>**

**_If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving_**  
><strong><em>If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby<em>**  
><strong><em>If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving<em>**  
><strong><em>If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby<em>**

_She fliped her hair and put her hands on her hips and started to shake her hips to the beat._

**_Hey baby don't you bring them tears_**  
><strong><em>Cause it's too late, too late baby<em>**  
><strong><em>You only love me when you're here<em>**  
><strong><em>You're so two-faced, two-faced babe<em>**

_She put her hands to her face to make it look kinda like a mask, but she still moved her hands in front of her face, so they could still she her._

**_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny_**  
><strong><em>But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye<em>**

**_I know you lie_**  
><strong><em>Cause your lips are moving<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell me do you think I'm dumb?<em>**  
><strong><em>I might be young, but I ain't stupid<em>**  
><strong><em>Talking around in circles with your tongue<em>**  
><strong><em>I gave you bass, You gave me sweet talk<em>**  
><strong><em>Saying how I'm your number one<em>**  
><strong><em>But I know you lie<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause your lips are moving<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby don't you know I'm done<em>**

**_Come on, say!_**

_She made a signal to come and did a twirl ( not a girly twirl tho)_

**_If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving_**  
><strong><em>If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby<em>**  
><strong><em>If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving<em>**  
><strong><em>If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby<em>**

**_(Alright now, I wanna hear ya'll singing with me)_**

**_I know you lie_**  
><strong><em>Cause your lips are moving<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell me do you think I'm dumb?<em>**  
><strong><em>I might be young, but I ain't stupid<em>**  
><strong><em>Talking around in circles with your tongue<em>**  
><strong><em>I gave you bass, You gave me sweet talk<em>**  
><strong><em>Saying how I'm your number one<em>**  
><strong><em>But I know you lie<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause your lips are moving<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby don't you know I'm done<em>**

_She finished it off with a flip of her hair and her left hand on her hip and the right hang to her side. As she finished the audience that had come as she sung was in roar of amazement. And even wolf whistling could be heard. Kaoru did a bow and went next to Butch who was frozen with shock and a blush on his face that seemed like it was painted on him because it would not go away. As soon as Butch was back to reality he grabed Kaorus hand and draged her to some where far far FAR away from the crowed and they stood there in silents. Kaoru was getting irritated with the uncomfortable silents and finally said the first thing that came to her head which was not the best thing..._

_''I like you!'' as soon as those words left her mouth she went to shock with Butch. But she recovered fast and ran as fast as she could to her home and stayed there for 2 days until her sisters told her times up._

_End of flashback..._

'Ughh...' just the though of it made her wish she was dead or in this case invisible. She has been avoiding Butch for 5 full days...and let me tell ya it aint' easy...not the least...At least when the guy is trying to reply to her 'confession' as her sisters but it but Kaoru being Kaoru denied it...even tho it was ...but who listens to me and her sisters?...exactly! No one! Kaoru was too uncomfortableto do her job so she just started to hum to a song and eventually started to sing..

I don't know, it's just something about ya  
>Got me feeling like I can't be without ya<br>Anytime someone mention your name  
>I be feeling as if I'm around ya<br>Ain't no words to describe you baby  
>All I know is that you take me high<br>Can you tell that you drive me crazy?  
>Cause I can't get you out my mind<p>

Think of you when I'm going to bed  
>When I wake up think of you again<br>You are my homie, lover and friend  
>Exactly why<p>

You light me up inside  
>Like the 4th of July<br>Whenever you're around  
>I always seem to smile<br>And people ask me how  
>Well you're the reason why<br>I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>Singing in the shower<br>La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>Singing in the shower<p>

All I want, all I need is your loving  
>Baby you make me hot like an oven<br>Since you came you know what I've discovered  
>Baby I don't need me another<br>No, no all I know (know)  
>Only you got me feeling so (so)<br>And you know that I got to have you  
>And I don't plan to let you go<p>

Think of you when I'm going to bed  
>When I wake up think of you again<br>You are my homie, lover and friend  
>Exactly why<p>

You light me up inside  
>Like the 4th of July<br>Whenever you're around  
>I always seem to smile<br>And people ask me how  
>Well you're the reason why<br>I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>Singing in the shower<br>La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>Singing in the shower<p>

(Water)

There ain't no guarantee  
>But I'll take a chance on we<br>Baby let's take our time  
>(Singing in the shower)<br>And when the times get rough  
>There ain't no giving up<br>Cause it just feels so right  
>(Singing in the shower)<p>

Don't care what others say  
>If I got you I'm straight<br>You bring my heart to life yeah

You light me up inside  
>Like the 4th of July<br>Whenever you're around  
>I always seem to smile<br>And people ask me how  
>Well you're the reason why<br>I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da (hey)  
>Singing in the shower<br>La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>You got me singing in the shower<br>La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>Singing in the shower<br>La La Di, La La Da, La La Da

As she finished she noticed it was already time to go home so she gathered her things and started to walk home.

* * *

><p>I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for takeing so so so so so sooooooooo long to update! i've been really busy! But now it's Christmas holidays in my school soo i have more time to write...maybe...i don't know okay! Well i hope this chapter makes up for it and i hope you liked it! Bye bye minna-san!~~<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Miyako was walking to school like usual she was the first to leave. It was a cold winter morning and Miyako's cheeks and nose were red from the cold. She tried to hide her face more into her blue and black scarf. Miyako's pigtails were a little bit frozen at the end. She was cold and wanted to get to school as fast as she could and start rehearsing her act in the play that they are going to do in the Christmas festival next week. She has the lead role with Boomer...who she maybe kinda have a little crush on...yea. Miyako finally got to school and went strait to the classroom.

''Good morning...'' she said to no one. She looked at the clock and it was still 7.15 and class doesn't start till 9.00 and Boomer wasn't coming in 20 minutes. So to pass time she started to draw in her sketchbook. As she drew she didn't notice a figure approach her from behind.

''heee~~ as good as always Miya-chan!''

''Kya!'' yelled a surprised Rebel girl and as her instincts kicked in she bunched whoever it was that scared her. And heard it land on the ground with a thud. As she slowly opened her icy blue orbs she saw that she had sucker bunched Boomer right in the gut...oww now that's gotta hurt!

''Boo..mer? Boomer! I'm soo sorry Boomer you just surprised me so my instincts kicked in! Do ya get it?!Are you alright?!'' said a panicking Miyako. Even though Boomer was perfectly fine he liked the fact that Miyako was so overly worried over him that he didn't want it to end. so he was going to do something he knows he will soon regret...he was going to lie that he is injured...the boy is as good as dead...

''oww that hurt...'' he said trying to sound really hurt. When he saw Miyako's face he thought _' this is so worth it...'_ .

Miyako was really worried, what if she hit him too hard and messed something up in Boomer's gut( author: i seriously don't think so the guy has an six pack...) But she was brought out of her worrying daze by a boy's laugh. The laugh belonged to non other than Boomer himself. And at that point Miyako understood that he was lying about being hurt. Miyako was soo going to kill this blond bastard!

''Not funny you asshole! That was mean you know!'' said the girl while bounding her fists on Boomers (poor) blond head. And this time it really did hurt.

''Ow! ! Okay i get it i'm sorry! OW!'' Boomer said trying to calm he down but fails...for a few minutes. As the hitting stopped Boomer took a chance and looked up to see Miyako with...tears in her eyes! Now it was his turn to panic. '' Ah! Miyako i'm so sorry please don't cry! Come on please!...um ugh ...ah! Bubbles please don't cry!''

''Don't call me Bubbles!~ Boomer no baka! you stupid idiot! I can't believe that you would do that to me!'' Said Miyako. She was not sad but angry. The next thing that she did surprised both of them. She grabbed Boomer by the color and kissed him with great force. When she pulled away she was tomato red and looked to the ground. Boomer however was not just surprised he was also kinda happy about the fact that she had kissed him. I mean really one of the cutest girls from the Rebel nation kissed him! He was doing a victory dance in his head.

''...i...'' Miyako started to say something and that got Boomers attention once again.''i...i l-like...I LIKE YOU!'' yelled the girl on the top of her lungs. Boomer just smiled at her a kind smile and kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly to his chest making the girl blush a super blush.

''Boome-?''

''I like you too Miya-chan!'' said the blond boy with a big grin on his child like looks. At this Miyako could feel her face burning and that any minute she was going to faint, but at least faint into his arms right? Now both felt that they could die happy now.

* * *

><p>Maylu was on the other side of the door to their classroom where right now were Boomer and Miyako. She had heard everything that just happened in there. She knew she now has a chance with Lan but...he might be heartbroken so it won't be easy to get closer to him , not like it was easy before. She could see a figure from the corner of her eye and she knew who it was. Guilt suddenly filled her body and she didn't want to look at him because she knew she had guilty looking eyes.<p>

''Oi...if your feeling sorry for me then stop that right now! I don't want your piti!'' said Lan with anger. But not because of the fact that his childhood friend liked his rival but because Maylu thought that he liked Miyako, he does but like a little sister. You know brother-sister relationship kind of thing. ''For your info i don't like Miyako in that way.'' as he said that a little sparkle of hope grew inside of Maylu and when she looked up to see the boy she likes, he no longer was there. Even tho Lan had left she could still feel his present near her. Maylu thought it was time to go to the roof to leave to two lovebirds to their doings.

* * *

><p>Next week: Christmas festival<p>

Everyone was in a jolly and merry mood well maybe not everyone. Butch was not in the mood to be jolly nor merry, he just wanted to know..._'WHY THE HELL HAS SHE BEEN AVOIDING ME!?' _ever since the trip to the amusement park and the surprise confession Kaoru had been avoiding him. He was trying to tell her his reply. But no! She just had to been avoiding was so frustrating! He just wanted to tell her He likes her to! Ughhhh!

_**'' NOW EVERYONE PLEASE GO TO THE HALL! WE WILL START THE FIRST SHOW OF THE DAY THE CHRISTMAS CONCERT! THANK YOU!'' **_said a voice. And everyone started to go to the hall to see the concert. This was Butch's chance because Kaoru and Butch were the two first ones to perform. So he started to run to the hall and then to the backstage. Kaoru was standing near the stairs to the stage. She was wearing a lime green tunic sweater that was a size to big and the sleeves were to long, and on it were knitted Christmas bells in the middle of the sweater( cheesy but cute) she was also wearing black and white striped skinny jeans, and beige combat boots. She also had on her head a Reindeer Antler headband and a light makeup and cherry red lipstick and her hair was straightened but still a little messy so it reached past her shoulders. In all together she looked sooo adorable. Everyone thought so too.

''Hello everyone! Hope your ready for the show! First ones are the strongest Rebel and Royal! Butch and Kaoru singing 'Baby it's warm inside'!''Said Boomer and Miyako who were the hosts in the Christmas festival. As the crowd went wild the two named teens went to the stage. They took their places and the music started to play.

Butch: I don't mean to ramble or to be that guy but you're perfect, so perfect  
>I know it's a gamble but I'll give it a try cause you're worth it, so worth it<br>And your daddy would kill me if he knew  
>But maybe that would be worth a cup of coffee with you<br>And it is kind of chilly and so when it's such a snow storm  
>I'll keep you so warm<p>

Both:You know you shouldn't be out in the snow and maybe, it's warm inside  
>You know you shouldn't but you can't say no and baby, baby it's warm inside<br>You know you shouldn't be out in the snow and maybe, it's warm inside  
>You know you shouldn't but you can't say no and baby, it's warm inside<p>

Kaoru: No need to wake me cause I already know that I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming  
>I should've left about an hour ago cause I'm freezing, I'm freezing<br>And my daddy would kill me if he knew  
>But maybe that would be worth a cup of coffee with you<br>And it is kind of chilly and so be in with the cold me, out with the old me

Both: I know I shouldn't be out in the snow and baby, it's warm inside  
>I know I shouldn't but I can't say no and baby, baby it's warm inside<p>

Butch: So let me hold you close, don't want to waste this mistletoe  
>And have you seen the snow, it's like twenty below<br>I don't think we should go

Kaoru: Well don't you tell a soul, cause nobody needs to know  
>And I don't see the harm in wrapping up in your arms with a touch of your charm<p>

Both: I know I shouldn't be out in the snow and baby, it's warm inside  
>I know I shouldn't but I can't say no and baby, baby it's warm inside ( 3 times)<p>

As they finished the crowd went wild once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Momoko was walking in the hall to her next class. It was a brand new year and a new semester. And a lot has changed, Miyako and Boomer got together what was a shock to EVERYONE in the school, even to the teachers. At first a big war between the Royals and the Rebels was going to start but for some unknown ( yea...right ''_unknown'_ ) reason Kaoru the alpha of the Rebels and Butch the alpha of the Royals stepped in and told everyone '' Let them be. Doesn't matter to me who Miyako dates as long it isn't a perverted bastard then he would be dead about now...'' was what Kaoru had cooly said. '' Well whatever as long as i don't get dragged into the lovey-dovey word of the two it's fine with me...'' was Butch's answer..To this a lot of students thought the word was coming to an end, well because the two rulers of the school were on the same page and didn't give a fuck for the matter for once on their lives. And for some odd reason the two have been avoiding one another a lot more than usually. So it was very awkward to be with them if they saw each other. Momoko was brought out of her thoughts by the school bell. Upon hearing the bell she made a dash to her classroom not paying any attention where she was going and bumped into something hard. She automatically thought it was a wall but instead it was...

* * *

><p>Brick was on his way back from the head directors office and was heading to his next class in a very unfamiliar mood. For once in his (brilliant) life he was confused about something. And it did not make him happy. Brick was mad at...himself? For having emotions? Is that a thing? Well anyway the bell rang and Brick new he would be late if he didn't make a run for it even if he was NOT in the mood to run he had no choice if he wanted to keep his perfect record of never being late to anything. When he was about to turn the corner something( or in this case <em>someone <em>XD) bumped into him. It was kinda soft and small may i add. When he got a look at what had bumped into him it was no other than Momoko the smartest Rebel you'll meet...

_'Just great...could this day get any better than this?' _thought the red heads at the same time, not really joyful about meeting the other red head. They were just looking at each other with annoyance for what seemed like a minute or two. To someone else it would have seen like they were looking at one another with pure love or somethin', but actually it was the other way around. Well kinda someone (*cough* Brick*cough*) was not completely sure about his feelings at the moment.

''Would you look where your going shorty?'' said the boy while smirking his mocking smirk at the short girl on the floor on her butt looking pissed off as hell.

''Well excuse me, for not wanting to be late to class! Wait what time is it?'' she quickly stood up and took out her pink phone with hearts on it and looked at the screen. Oh. Hell. To. The. NOOOOOOOO! It was already 11.15! She was so in shock that she dropped the phone and stood there like a statue. Brick just watched her for a few seconds and waved his hand in front of her pure white face. But no reaction what's so ever. So he just bend down, took her phone looked at the time and sighed. Now Momoko had come out of her shock daze and started to panic.

''Oh my God! What am i going to do! I'm late to class! Oh no! Oh no ! OH FUCK NOOOOOOO!'' she jelled and ran around in circles until she once again bumped into something and this time it really was a wall. As Brick watched this he was tying his best not to laugh at the panicking teenage girl who had just ran into a wall. It was kinda cute! ...Wait...WHAT! Did Brick just think this girl was...was...CUTE? No way Brick did not do _cute. _Cute was not in his vocabulary. It was more in Boomers vocabulary. Or any girl for that matter(author: his words not mine!).

''This..this...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JOJO!'' yelled Momoko while pointing at the poor boy who was surprised by the sudden roar of anger from the short red headed girl who was pointing a finger at him.'' Because of you being in my way my perfect attendance record is ruined!''

''Look.. you aint' the only one pissed off here, my attendance record is ruined too thanks to you running into me!''

The two just stood there for a few more minutes glaring at each other, until Momoko 'hmph's and turns on her heal and heads the opposite direction of the class she was heading and makes her way towards the canteen. Since it was about time for the bell for lunch to ring. Brick just stared at her retreating body, before turning around and heading towards the roof to have some fresh air and cool his tired head.


End file.
